There's Love in Host Club
by shin shibuya
Summary: G-Host Reita, orang yang supel. Banyak orang menyukainya. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak menyukainya. Ruki, host baru yang manis menurut sebagian orang. Reita bingung kenapa Ruki begitu padanya. Apa salah Reita pada Ruki? Bukannya mereka baru bertemu?
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone, ini ff baru Shin

enjoy it nee ^/^

* * *

><p>Tittle : There's Love in Host Club<p>

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Pairing : Aoi x Uruha

Status : chapter I (satu)

Type : BL, AU, OOC, sedikit OC, know it by urself :D

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

**THIS IS YAOI OF THE GAZETTE!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>Part 1. Uruha : Awal semuanya terjadi<p>

* * *

><p>Hai! Aku Uruha, dan ini Aoi. Kekasih yang tinggal bersamaku.<p>

Dan tak lupa bayi yang aku gendong ini adalah Aoru chan. Anak laki² kami berdua.

Nama Aoru adalah singkatan dari nama kami, Aoi dan Uruha.

Bingung kenapa kami punya anak? Tidak hanya kalian, aku pun bingung kenapa bisa. Haha.

Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan sepenggal cerita kehidupanku sebelum bersama Aoi.

Host-Club, tempat dimana kami bekerja menghibur wanita² yang kesepian dan haus akan pria tampan.

Disini para host terbagi akan beberapa grup. Salah satu nya adalah G-Host.

G-Host adalah grup yang ratingnya paling tinggi dari pada host² lain.

Bisa di bilang, lebih laku dan terkenal. Wanita yang bersama kami pun hanya yang berani bayar mahal.

Terkadang kami sampai di lelang.

G-Host terdiri dari Aoi, Ruki, Kai, Reita dan aku, Uruha.

Kami semua memang yang paling tampan dan mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri.

Maka nya para wanita selalu mengejar² kami.

Aku jelaskan satu-persatu oke?

Sebenarnya spesifikasi kami sama, sama² tampan , hot, keren, dan memikat perhatian.

Tapi akan ku jelaskan saja lah.

* * *

><p>Aoi.<p>

Lelaki yang terlihat angkuh dan cepat bosan ini sangat cuek dan tidak memperhatikan sesama.

Kerjaan nya hanya duduk dan membaca. Terkadang Koran, majalah, novel atau bahkan komik.

Ia mempunyai mata yang tajam. Tapi lirikannya membuat wanita bisa meleleh.

Tatapannya pun menggugah iman. Seseorang yang melihatnya akan langsung berimajinasi yang macam² tentangnya.

Aku tau karena aku pernah sekali jatuh ke perangkapnya. Sigh.

Ruki.

Laki² mungil yang satu ini suka tersenyum. Bibirnya yang menggoda ini adalah senjatanya.

Sekali ia tersenyum dan hanya menyentuh bibirnya saja membuat hati wanita klepek².

Tak hanya itu, pose² nya yang terbilang hot pun jadi topik utama.

Ku akui Ruki memang paling hot dari yang lain.

Kai.

Lelaki yang pendiam ini lebih suka memasang wajah biasa² saja, wajah tanpa dosa bisa dibilang.

Ia lebih suka mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone nya daripada harus grasak grusuk seperti yang lain.

Ketenangan nya ini yang bikin wanita² pada tertarik.

Dan tak lupa senyum nya, sangat manis karena di hiasi dengan lesung pipit nya.

Dan itu menjadi kebanggaan nya.

Iya, dia memang manis sih. Apalagi kalau ketawa, lesung pipit nya tambah dalam.

Reita.

Laki² ber-NoseBand ini ramah sekali pada semua orang.

Ia pun terkadang suka memberi joke² lucu yang dapat membuat orang tertawa.

Keramahan dan kesupelan nya ini lah yang menjadi daya tariknya.

Banyak wanita yang senang dengannya.

Ya, Reita memang laki² yang menyenangkan.

Lalu aku, Uruha.

Aku juga bingung apa daya tarikku.

Setau ku mereka bilang aku ini cantik, karena wajahku yang terlihat sekilas seperti perempuan.

Tapi para wanita² itu selalu bilang bahwa aku tampan dan cute.

Aku juga dibilang sexy sama yang lain. Apa karena celana ku yang aku modif agar paha nya kelihatan ini?

Padahal kan ini hanya iseng, dan lagi terkadang aku suka kepanasan.

* * *

><p>Aku memendam rasa pada Aoi.<p>

Saat itu..

"permisi, aku orang baru, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya" ku membungkuk kan badan terhadap para senior² host ku.

Ya, aku memang host baru. Perlu nya uang untuk membayar uang kuliah dan biaya hidup menjadi alasanku kenapa menjadi host.

Saat itu aku lihat sesosok pria jutek yang bernama Aoi.

Sangat² jutek dan sombong. Aku tak suka padanya! Pernah saat itu aku menanyakan sesuatu tapi ia malah mengabaikan ku.

Ingin rasanya aku melempar sepatu ku saat itu.

Lama kelamaan benci itu menjadi cinta. Mungkin karena sering nya kontak mata kami.

Tapi aku mencoba biasa saja, yang aku sadari adalah masa iya sesama host harus tertarik satu sama lain?

Kan gak etis aja gitu. Bisa aja kan aku termakan umpanannya yang tidak sengaja ia keluarkan.

Hah! Uruha! Ini hanya perasaan sesaat!

Tapi ternyata perasaan ini melekat erat di hatiku. Tapi tetap, aku mencoba biasa² saja tanpa harus mengeluarkan unek². Berpikir bahwa ini tidak penting.

* * *

><p>"heh anak baru" panggil Aoi padaku. Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil ku.<p>

"iya ada apa?" tanya ku takut². Biasanya orang pendiam itu mengerikan kan?

"siapa nama mu?" tanya Aoi datar.

"Takashima Kouyou, panggil saja Uruha" jawab ku. Seketika itu aku melihat senyuman Aoi. Benar² senyuman maut! Aku hanya bisa meneguk liur.

"kamu kuliah kan?" tanya nya lagi. Hebat, dia kok tau?

"iya, kok bisa tau?" tanyaku balik. Lagi² ia tersenyum.

"jelas aja aku tau, aku kan kuliah di tempat mu juga" aku langsung membuka mulut ku dengan ekspresi sangat² terkejut.

Perasaan aku belum pernah melihatnya. Ternyata setelah berbincang² aku tau, dia berbeda jurusan denganku.

Dia pernah melihatku saat sedang dihukum membersihkan lapangan. Saat itu ia habis bermain basket dengan teman² nya.

Rasa malu ku bercampur dengan rasa senangku.

Sejak kejadian itu kami menjadi akrab. Pagi² aku sering dijemput untuk berangkat kuliah sama².

Pulang nya pun di antar. Kami suka menghabiskan waktu di café favorit kami berdua.

Dan aku tau, Aoi tidak secuek tampilannya. Ia bahkan sangat dan sangat baik.

Perhatian dan pengertian.

Dan saat itu aku benar² jatuh hati padanya.

* * *

><p>Hari berganti menjadi minggu, minggu berganti menjadi bulan.<p>

Sudah 3 bulan aku bekerja di Host-Club. Lumayan lama kan?

Sekarang aku sangat akrab dengan Reita, Kai dan Ruki.

Mereka menjadi temat curhatku, termasuk semua perasaan ku pada Aoi.

Kami disini tenang² saja sampai suatu saat ada seorang wanita bernama A-chan datang.

A-chan itu ternyata pelanggan tetap. Menurut kabar sudah lama ia tidak datang ke Host-Club.

Banyak yang memuji kecantikan dan keanggunannya.

Tapi menurutku biasa² aja, sama seperti wanita² yang lain.

Ternyata A-chan itu akrab sekali dengan para host² disini, terutama Aoi.

Ketika datang A-chan langsung mendatangi Aoi.

Jujur, aku sedikit cemburu padanya.

Awalnya aku biasa² saja, tapi setiap hari A-chan selalu datang dan hanya bersama Aoi.

Aoi pun terlihat senang ketika bersama A-chan.

Sekarang Aoi tidak lagi sibuk dengan Koran, majalah atau novel dan komik. Tapi sekarang ia hanya sibuk dengan ponsel nya saja.

Sms atau telponan dengan A-chan.

Memang perhatian Aoi padaku tak berkurang, tapi perhatian nya pada A-chan lebih bertambah.

Aku tak merasa di abaikan, tapi aku merasa disingkirkan. Disingkirkan dari hati Aoi.

Apa aku terlalu percaya diri ya? Aku kan tak tau perasaan Aoi padaku.

* * *

><p>Suatu hari Ruki, Reita dan Kai mendekatiku.<p>

Kami hanya berempat saat itu. Aku curiga, pasti ada yang mau disampaikan.

"Uruha, kau jujur saja sama kami" Kai menjadi juru bicara.

"Apa rasa suka mu berubah jadi cinta ke Aoi?" tuduhnya. Aku yang terkejut hanya bisa blushing dan mengangguk pelan.

Aku kira mereka akan mendukungku, tapi ternyata…

"lupakan Aoi dan jangan pernah menyukai nya lagi" seperti disambar petir. Aku kaget bukan main. Kenapa mereka malah melarang ku? Kenapa tak mendukung ku?

"Aoi akan segera menikah, masa kau tidak tau? " kata Reita menambahkan. Ruki mengangguk.

"kami juga baru tau Uru, ternyata A-chan dan Aoi itu sudah tunangan diam² di belakang kami" sahut Ruki lagi.

Kata² mereka membuat ku ingin menangis, tapi sekuat tenaga aku tahan semua itu.

"kami juga marah waktu tau Aoi begitu. Saat ia memberitahu kalau ia akan menikah dengan senang, aku langsung menonjoknya" kata Kai kesal.

"dan janji kami terputus Uru, kami beritau perasaan mu pada nya" sambung Ruki.

"lalu? Bagaimana dia? Kenapa kalian kasih tau? Aku sudah bilang kan jangan kasih tau walau apapun yang terjadi!" kataku setengah kesal dan marah.

Mereka bertiga hanya diam saja. Tak lama muncul Aoi dari belakang mereka.

Apa ini sudah direncana kan?

Aoi mendekatiku dan memberi isyarat pada Kai, Ruki dan Reita untuk meninggalkan kami.

"Uruha" aku diam saja, tak perduli.

"Uruha, maafin aku. Aku gak tau kalau selama ini kamu menyukai ku. 3 bulan ini merupakan saat² terindah. Aku gak tau gimana bilangnya, tapi ketika bersama mu aku merasa nyaman" kata Aoi membuat tangisan yang kutahan keluar begitu saja.

"Aoi! Kau jahat! Kenapa kau malah mau menikah dengan A-chan! Aku tau A-chan lebih dulu di hati mu dan aku ini bukan siapa²! Tapi kenapa gak beri kesempatan!" sangat sedih. Sangat dan sangat sedih.

"maaf Uruha, maaf" Aoi tak melanjutkan kata² nya. Aku yang kalut saat itu langsung pergi dan pulang kerumah.

Dan sejak saat itu Aoi pergi dengan A-chan. Pulang ke kampung halaman dan menikah di sana.

Sebelum itu ia menitipkan surat pada Kai, Reita dan Ruki untuk diberikan padaku.

Isi suratnya…

* * *

><p>Dear Uruha<p>

Aku tau kamu sangat marah padaku, sangat membenciku sampai² tak mau melihatku

Aku juga tau sepenggal kata maaf tak akan cukup untuk mu

Tapi kuberitau satu hal Uruha, aku menyukai mu…

Tepat di saat pertama aku melihatmu, aku telah menyukai mu

Apa kau masih ingat ketika kau dimarahi oleh Rou Sensei di depan ruang dosen?

Saat itu aku tengah melewati ruang dosen sehabis mengambil bola basket di ruang olahraga

Karena tak enak melihat ada yang dimarahi, aku pun berhenti dan menunggu selesai

Aku pun memperhatikan mu Uruha…

Kau polos, tapi tak kulihat rasa keragu²an mu ketika menghadapi sensei

Kau pun tetap tersenyum walau sudah di bentak dan di pukul dengan penggaris

Aku salut pada mu saat itu

Dan ketika kau dilapangan, kau duduk sendiri dan menatap langit, sosok mu sangat manis di mataku

Kau yang terindah yang pernah aku lihat selama hidupku

Dan soal A-chan yang tak pernah kuberitahu pada siapa²

A-chan adalah teman SMA ku, dia adalah teman akrab ku

Orang tua nya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu, karena suatu hal maka aku dan A-chan di jodohkan

Ku tau ini sulit bagi mu Uruha, tapi ini juga sulit bagi ku

Memilih amanat orang tua atau menyakitimu, tapi aku memilih jalan yang salah

Maaf kan aku Uruha, tapi selamanya kau akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir di hati ku

Yang menyayangi mu, Aoi

* * *

><p>Aku menangis ketika membaca nya. Tak pernah ku tau Aoi juga merasakan hal yang sama.<p>

Tapi kini terlambat, waktu tak akan terulang kembali.

Menyesal pun tak ada artinya, Aoi aku akan melupakanmu perlahan².

* * *

><p>2 tahun berlalu setelah kejadian tersebut.<p>

Aku masih bekerja di tempat yang sama, di Host-Club.

Aku kira bertambahnya usia kami, maka kamipun tersingkir. Tapi ternyata tidak, kami tetap lah anak G-Host.

Tapi sekarang G-Host hanya 4 orang, aku, Kai, Ruki dan Reita. Aoi tidak digantikan oleh siapapun.

Dan memang tak akan tergantikan.

Aoi kini hanya menjadi kenangan yang terlupakan bagiku. Sejak Aoi pergi aku mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya.

Suatu hari datang seorang pria dengan menggendong bayi mungil.

Kami terkejut ketika tau ia adalah Aoi. Dan bayi yang di gendongnya pasti lah anak nya.

Akan tetapi yang lebih terkejut lagi adalah ketika Aoi cerita bahwa A-chan meninggal karena sakit.

A-chan meninggalkan Aoi dan anak mereka.

Aoi yang tak tau harus apa kembali ke Host-Club dan melamar kerja.

Syukurlah ia di terima, karena memang Aoi tetap tampan dan mempesona seperti dulu.

"hai adik kecil! Siapa nama mu" tanya ku pada bayi mungil yang di gendong Aoi. Ku pegang tangan lembut bayi itu.

"nama nya Aoru, singkatan dari Aoi dan Uruha" jawab Aoi tersenyum.

Aku terdiam memandang Aoi. Aoi yang dihadapan ku tak merubah perasaannya.

Ternyata ia masih menyukaiku.

"Uruha kali ini aku takkan membuang waktu ku. Akupun tak ingin mengambil jalan yang salah lagi" kata Aoi dengan serius.

"Uruha, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku" tanya nya.

Aku terharu, saat itu juga aku menangis bahagia.

"ya, aku mau" jawab ku senang.

"tapi apa kau tak keberatan dengan duda beranak satu?" tanya Aoi sambil mengangkat Aoru.

Aku menggeleng tersenyum. Ku ambil Aoru.

"hai Aoru, sekarang aku mama baru mu" Aoru yang tertidur pun terbangun sambil menguap kecil.

* * *

><p>hehehe (?)<p>

gimana ff ini? Shin bikin udah lama..

cuma yang bikin Shin lama publish nya adalah 'eh? bener kan nama nya host?' XD

Shin rada kago nih, 'bener gak ya, bener gak ya? host bukan, host bukan?' ==

sampai akhirnya Shin nanya sama temen fb 'tau kan host yang ngehibur cewek²? bener gak namanya host?'

pas di iya-in langsung deh Shin publish XD *plak

sama satu lagi! Shin bingung setengah mati sama judul nya! Ya Kamisama =='

tapi bagus kan? XD

please Don't Flame, ok?

Don't Forget R&R..


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2, hahaha *ketawa garing*

enjoy~

* * *

><p>Tittle : There's Love in Host Club<p>

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Pairing : Reita x Ruki

Status : chapter 2 (dua)

Type : BL, AU, OOC, maksa, gak jelas, aneh, know it by urself :D

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

**THIS IS YAOI OF THE GAZETTE!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>Part 2. Reita : Ketika aku bertemu dengannya<p>

* * *

><p>Hai! Kali ini kalian bertemu dengan ku. Nama ku Reita dan laki-laki disamping ku ini namanya Ruki.<p>

Dia imut kan? Tapi kalian tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya ya! Karena dia ini milikku! Dia pacar ku.

Walau sebagian orang merasa bahwa hubungan kami aneh, karena aku dan Ruki laki-laki, tapi bagiku itu tidak aneh.

Coba saja kau tengok pasangan Aoi-Uruha. Bukankah mereka mesra sekali? Malah mereka sudah punya anak, namanya Aoru. Aoru lucu kan? Kalian tau tidak kenapa mereka, walau sama-sama laki-laki, tapi bisa punya anak? Apa perlu aku ceritakan? Tapi sepertinya Uruha sudah memberitahukan semuanya.

Yah… lalu, apa yang harus aku ceritakan? Bagaimana kalau cerita tentang aku dan Ruki? Kalian mau mendengarnya kan? Baiklah, akan kuceritakan.

* * *

><p>Seperti cerita Uruha sebelumnya, di Host Club terdapat G-Host.<p>

Dan kalian tau tidak? Aku, Aoi dan Kai adalah personil pertama di G-Host.

Uruha dan Ruki itu masih tidak ada. Mereka bisa dibilang, junior. Sedangkan kami bertiga bisa dianggap senior. Tapi kami tidak tua, tolong dicatat oke?

Aku, Aoi dan Kai adalah teman akrab ketika di Host Club. Sangat menyenangkan bisa berkerjasama dengan mereka. Mereka sangat baik, yah walaupun Aoi dengan sifat cuek dan acuh tak acuhnya. Dan juga Kai dengan sifat pendiam dan tak mau banyak bicaranya itu.

Sedangkan aku kebalikan dari mereka. Aku itu sedikit cerewet, suka mengobrol dan yang kau tau pasti dari cerita Uruha sebelumnya, aku itu suka berJoke ria. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan candaan ku?

Ku rasa tidak ada, Aoi yang cuek dan Kai yang pendiam menyukainya. Boss Meev yang galak pun suka. Tapi ada seseorang yang tidak menyukai candaan ku, bahkan tak suka pada diriku.

Saat itu boss Meev mengumpulkan kami semua untuk memperkenalkan Host baru.

Ya, dia lumayan tampan menurutku. Tapi sepertinya ia sedikit, pendek? Tak masalah.

Namanya Ruki. Rambutnya blonde, suaranya juga bagus. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajah dan perawakan ini. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya ya? Apa aku mengenalnya? Mungkin ini hanya perasaan ku saja.

"hai Ruki, nama ku Reita. Salam kenal" aku menyuguhkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya.

"ya salam kenal" Ruki bicara datar dan pergi meninggalkan ku menuju kamar barunya.

Hah? Ada yang salah dengan kata-kata ku? Dan kenapa ia tidak mau menjabat tanganku?

Memangnya tangan ku kotor? Kuperhatikan tangan ku dengan teliti dan detail, tapi tangan ku bersih kok! Apa yang salah?

Lalu aku menyadari sesuatu…

Ruki itu… sombong sekali!

Sial nya, Ruki yang sombong itu kebanjiran job. Banyak wanita-wanita mengantri untuk bisa bersamanya.

"hebat juga junior itu, baru seminggu disini sudah jadi bintang" kata Aoi ketika G-Host sedang berkumpul.

"wajar. Kau lihat saja wajahnya, manis kan? Uke bertampang malaikat?" sambung Kai sambil tertawa, membuat lesung pipitnya muncul.

"bukannya nama mu Uke ya?" tanya Aoi pada Kai. Kai menjitak Aoi.

"sial, jangan ungkit namaku Shiro" Aoi hanya tertawa renyah.

"tapi kuakui, Ruki memang manis. Benar begitu kan Reita?" sambung Aoi.

"manis? Memangnya kau pernah menjilat tubuhnya?" kataku ketus. Kai dan Aoi hanya tertawa.

"jangan begitu Reita. Kau sedang cemburu sosial ya?" tanya Aoi padaku. Ku melirik tajam.

"untuk apa aku cemburu pada laki-laki pendek itu? laki-laki menyebalkan seperti dia apanya yang bisa membuat ku cemburu?" sahut ku ketus.

"sudah lah Aoi, jangan menggoda Reita. Sepertinya kali ini ia sedang badmood, lihat saja beberapa hari ini joke nya hilang kan?" kata Kai. Aoi berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk.

"ah iya, aku baru menyadarinya. Kau kenapa Reita? Ada masalah?" tanya Aoi. Kupukul kepala Aoi dan Kai dengan majalah yang kupegang.

"kenapa kalian baru sadar sekarang?" Aoi dan Kai hanya tertawa dan meminta maaf. Ya sudahlah, kalian sadar atau tidak, aku tetap saja badmood.

Tapi, wajah Ruki memang manis. Seandainya dia perempuan, walau bagaimanapun sombongnya, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya.

**xXx**

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa sudah sebulan Ruki, anak sombong itu menetap sebagai host disini.

Sifatnya tak berubah, sama seperti ketika pertama kali bertemu. Anehnya, sifat sombongnya itu mencair ketika bersama host lain tapi tidak ketika bersama ku. Padahal aku sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalanku, joke alias candaan ku. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku sampai berpikir habis-habisan dengan sikapnya itu, apa aku punya salah?

Jujur aku malas menghadapi situasi seperti ini, kalau dia sombong padaku ya aku tinggal membalas nya. Adil kan? Lagipula Ruki itu tidak terlalu penting, jadi untuk apa aku harus memaksakan diri mengakrabkan diri padanya? Membuang-buang waktuku saja.

Mungkin ini hari sial ku, atau entahlah.

Malam ini aku harus menemani para tamu bersama Ruki.

Kalau saja ini bukan request tamu, aku tak akan mau selokasi dengan bocah sombong ini. Sial.

Tapi aku mencoba biasa-biasa saja. Aku minum, makan dan mengobrol dengan para wanita cantik, tamu malam ini.

Walau sedikit kesal karena berhadapan dengan Ruki, yah… tidak apa. Anggap saja dia batu.

Tapi kali ini aku merasa aneh, Ruki menatapku, melirikku dan memperhatikan ku dengan seksama.

Dia kenapa? Tatapannya seperti tidak senang.

**xXx**

Tepat ketika jam kerja usai aku menemui Ruki untuk meminta penjelasan.

Awalnya berat, aku juga manusia biasa. Rasa gengsi ku lumayan tinggi, tapi karena penasaran maka apa boleh buat.

Kutanyakan padanya mengapa ia terus-terusan menatap ku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Ruki memilih diam dan meninggalkan ku.

Aku yang merasa di abaikan itupun mengejarnya sampai ke kamarnya. Kali ini aku memaksa meminta penjelasan yang lengkap. Tiba-tiba saja Ruki menangis. Hei? ada apa ini?

Ruki mengata-ngatai ku, tak perlu kusebutkan apa saja kata-kata tersebut.

Lalu ia melempar sebuah foto padaku. Ku ambil dan kuperhatikan foto tersebut.

"darimana kamu dapat foto ini?" tanyaku. Ruki tak menjawab. Ia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

"cepat katakan darimana kamu dapat foto ini? Foto ku dengan B-chan!" kataku lagi.

"gara-gara kamu… semua ini gara-gara kamu! Aku harus kehilangan seorang kakak yang berharga"

DEG! Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. B-chan, mantan pacarku adalah kakaknya Ruki?

Kehilangan katanya? Aku masih tak mengerti.

"a… apa maksudmu?"

"kakak ku mati bunuh diri karena mu bodoh! Tidak, kakak ku juga bodoh kenapa harus bunuh diri demi seorang host seperti mu!"

DEG! Kali ini aku benar-benar mati rasa untuk kedua kalinya. Bunuh diri karena aku?  
>"hah? Apa? Jangan bercanda, B-chan yang memutuskan ku. Aku tidak tau apa-apa"<p>

"tidak tau apa-apa katamu? Ini semua karena mu! Gara-gara pekerjaan host sialan ini! Kau ingat ketika kakak ku memohon-mohon padamu untuk mengganti pekerjaan? Tapi kau malah marah pada nya kan? Kau tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan perasaan kakak ku! Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah uang, uang dan uang! Kau tidak tau betapa sakit perasaan nya ketika kau bermesraan dengan wanita lain! Itu sebabnya ia memutuskan mu dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya dengan bunuh diri! Kau brengsek!" Ruki mengancungkan pisau lipat yang ia selipkan di kantong celananya.

Aku diam saja. Entah apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

Ya, aku ingat saat itu. Saat dimana B-chan memohon-mohon padaku.

Saat itu memang tempramen ku tidak seperti sekarang, aku yang dulu pemarah, egois dan mementingkan harta. Aku lebih tertarik mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya daripada memikirkan seseorang yang menyayangiku.

Sampai akhirnya aku kehilangan dia, tapi aku tidak menyesalinya saat itu. Baru saat ini, ketika Ruki menceritakan semuanya, aku baru merasa kehilangan, mulai merasa menyesal.

"tujuan ku berkerja disini hanya untuk balas dendam, aku ingin kau mati!"

"kau harus mati! Kau harus mati Reita!"

Aku diam saja, diriku membatu. Pikiran ku kosong. Kematian ada dihadapanku?

Tragis, hanya itu satu-satunya kata yang bisa mencerminkan semua situasi dan kondisi ini.

"kau mau membunuhku?" tanya ku lemas.

"aku cukup tersiksa selama ini! Terutama sebulan ini kau tau! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah busuk mu itu! wajah yang telah membuat hati kakak ku hancur sampai akhir hayat nya. Kau harus enyah brengsek!"

"tapi…"

"tapi kenapa harus diri mu? Kenapa harus kau Reita? Kenapa?"

Lalu Ruki menjelaskan semuanya. Awalnya ia tidak tau siapa aku, siapa itu Reita, atau siapa pacar B-chan.

Yang ia tau adalah, seorang laki-laki bernoseband yang menyelamatkannya ketika ia kecelakaan. Ia berhutang budi padanya. Ia juga diam-diam jatuh hati pada laki-laki bernoseband itu. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ruki tak sempat menanyakan nama atau pun alamat nya. Tapi, akhirnya ia tau ketika kakak nya menunjukkan fotonya bersama sang pacar, laki-laki bernoseband tersebut.

Ruki senang karena tau siapa laki-laki itu, tapi ia juga patah hati. Ruki lebih memilih bungkam.

Ternyata aku tidak salah. Aku memang mengenalnya, dia laki-laki yang kecelakaan itu. Aku membawanya kerumah sakit menggunakan mobilku. Waktu itu Ruki hanya sempat mengucapkan terimakasih, kami belum sempat mengobrol karena aku harus cepat-cepat pergi. Aku ada urusan mendadak saat itu.

"kau… kau menyukai ku?"

Ruki mengangguk pelan. Ia menangis, lalu aku memeluknya. Aku tak perduli walau Ruki akan membunuhku saat ini. Aku hanya ingin memeluknya.

"kenapa…?" tanya Ruki.

"karena aku juga, menyukai mu Ruki"

* * *

><p>Kali ini aku sadar betul dengan perbuatan ku. Kali ini aku menyadari sesuatu.<p>

Ruki, laki-laki ini memang membenciku. Tapi ia juga menyukaiku. Makanya ia terlihat tidak terlalu senang ketika aku bersama dengan wanita-wanita itu.

Aku juga sadar, kalau aku juga menyukai Ruki. Tepat saat aku bertemu dengannya di Host Club.

Walau diantara kami ada suatu persoalan yang entah bagaimana harus diselesaikan, aku tak perduli.

Aku memang egois.

**xXx**

Aku meminta maaf formal pada Ruki dan keluarga nya.

Aku juga mendatangi kuburan B-chan untuk minta maaf. Kali ini aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku.

Ketika aku pergi dari kuburan B-chan, terlintas bayangan B-chan tersenyum padaku.

B-chan? Apa aku sedang berkhayal karena terlalu merasa bersalah pada nya? Itu masih menjadi misteri bagiku.

* * *

><p>Kini, Ruki telah menjadi milikku. Aku tak ingin mengulang kembali kesalahan yang sama ketika aku bersama B-chan. Kali ini aku akan lebih mementingkan Ruki daripada hal lain.<p>

Sesekali aku mengingat B-chan ketika bersama Ruki, aku masih merasa bersalah sampai saat ini.

B-chan, maafkan aku. Kali ini percayakan Ruki padaku, karena aku tak akan mengecewakannya seperti ketika aku mengecewakan mu.

Bagaimana cerita ku?

Menurutku, cerita ku ini cukup menyayat hati ku sendiri. Ya, karena aku yang merasakan nya.

Oh ya, aku sekarang tinggal sekamar dengan Ruki. Sama seperti Aoi dan Uruha.

Untungnya boss kami mengerti dengan hubungan kami, jadi kami bisa sekamar. Karena sebelumnya, satu host satu kamar.

Eh? Apa itu? suara tangis Aoru ya? Kedengarannya Aoi dan Uruha tengah kerepotan menenangkan nya.

Ah, melihat tetangga sedang berbahagia dengan anak mereka, aku jadi sedikit iri. Iri pada Aoi dan Uruha.

"Ruki, kita bikin anak yuk?"

* * *

><p>hahaha *ketawa garing*<p>

gimana? ahhh Shin udah tau jawabannya

pasti jelek kan? aneh kan? garing kan? maksa kan? *buagh!*

sebenarnya untuk cerita Reita ada 3 versi

versi 1, Ruki terlihat nista dengan hentainya

versi 2, Reita terlihat sengsara dengan hidupnya

jadi yang versi ke 3 ini deh, soalnya lumayan pas (?)

tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ff ini maksa banget ya? apaan coba segala pakai pembunuhan berencana =='

Shin, alay lu kumat gak kira-kira (Shin digebukin)

please Don't flame

Don't forget R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Oh iya, nih ada balasan review dari shin buat :<strong>

**~Uta Masaki :**

hontoooo..? wah makasih banyak Utachan! ,

baru kali ini ff Shin ada yang sweet T.T *terharu*

AoUru ya? ahh, pasti deh Shin bikin, malah sudah ada noh *nunjuk-nunjuk dokumen*

cuman soal publish Shin gak bisa tentuin kapan

*Uta sedang berhadapan dengan Author yang angin-anginan, pemalas dan gak tetap gimana jalan ffx*

XDDDDD

thx 4 review

**~Kuro Bara no dArkY SaKurai :**

hah? yang bener? masa gak ada ff yang bertemakan Host?

ahh, Shin jadi sedikit malu (?) *plaked*

yaaaa, benar! Aoi, Uruha, Aoru, keluarga kecil bahagia T.T *terharu* (?)

wah, kalo itu Shin gak tau deh, Hostness ya? :D *baka kumat*

thx 4 review


End file.
